Broken
by Kelceyias
Summary: A really weird idea of how Elena came into the Turks.
1. chapter One

Note: Esssh I dun even rember how long ago I wrote this 8-P This fic was sorta writin for my almost   
Sister (Best friend) Sara.  
  
  
  
  
  
Broken  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Do you believe in love at first sight? A desperate battle won and a happy ending with a   
huge castle and kids? Ha, neither did Karri Blare that is until she met him.   
Thirteen-year-old Karri grew up in the Sector 3 slums. Gang territory, in other words.   
With her ivory skin, olive eyes, and silk black hair, she was the perfect target for rapists and men out to 'have a good time'. However, as frail as she seemed, she could hold her own. Of course, a thirteen-year-old Slum girl alone was no super woman. Especially against her mother. Kandy Blare was a drunken abusive woman and another of the many slum prostitutes. It was the same every night. Kandy would stumble in drunk, scream about her day, then pass out on the couch...  
Karri slammed the door to the small, run down trailer, cursing a blue streak under her breath.   
"Did he hit on you again?" "Yes, he practically tried to rape me. I got busted for putting the smack down on his ass. That's why I'm so late." Where's my mom, Cindy?" "She passed out. Mom sent me to see if you want to hang low at my house. The Turks are looking again," Cindy replied, helping Karri clear a place for her school books. "Why the sudden interest in women recruits, I wonder." Karri muttered as she grabbed a few cloths from a pile. "Who knows with Shinra Inc. Hurry, they're suppose to be in our area, looking for us no doubt." Cindy replied. As they peaked out the door, Karri grabbed Cindy's arm, "Cin, if they want one of us for the Turks. Then the other will come too, right?" "Yeah, friends forever, sisters for life. They can't separate us. Come on, hurry now!" Cindy pushed Karri out the door and hurried her down the concrete steps. "Okay, two blocks. We can make it." Karri reassured herself aloud. The streets of Sector 3 were void of all other girls, and very few young men dared to venture out. Karri and Cindy where two of the most dangerous teens in Sector 3, but they   
knew they could never take the Turks. Their fighting was part of what made them potential targets.  
They were two houses from Cindy's house when a man's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.   
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" the man sneered. He was about sixteen and fairly tall.  
He had long fiery hair sloppily pulled through a hair tie and aqua green eyes that seemed to   
hold so many secrets behind them...   
  
Now however they turned from scowling to playful as he eyed the girls.   
He wore a dark blue suit, thrown on sloppily and without a tie.   
Karri recognized him as Reno Danilies, the latest addition to the Turks, he had just finished   
three years of training. "Oh shit..." Karri heard Cindy mutter under her breath.   
Grabbing Cindy's arm, Karri looked him in the eyes, noticing the twin scars that ran underneath   
them. Trying not to lose herself she shook her head, "Please sir, my sister and I are going to   
check up on our sick Aunt." Karri lied, convincingly She began to pull Cindy toward her house. Reno laughed, "You are a very convincing liar, Miss Blare," he said, flipping through a file. "It says here, you want to be an actress? Oh, and Miss Kones, we won't be needing your services, yet..."  
  
Cindy gripped Karri's arm tightly, but her friend shook her off. "Get inside Cin, go to Mum."   
"But," Cindy started to protest. "GO!" Karri cut her off. Cindy squeezed Karri's hand and ran  
inside, pausing once at the door to look back, uncertain. Reno looked at Karri, and   
amused look on his face, "You're going to fight me?" Karri's eyes were icy as she fell   
into a battle stance. Similar to a typical street stance, but something was different.   
Karri took a deep breath, she wasn't used to fighting without Cindy by her side.   
"I won't work for Shinra. Get lost!" "You talk tough, for a kid," Reno replied, drawing   
his nightstick, not that he intended to hurt her...  
It was a rare weapon, Karri observed, it shot electricity without the aid of materia.   
"Don't go thinking you're better than me, wait until you beat me. You're only three years   
older, that's not an advantage." Karri dropped to the ground and swept Reno's feet from under  
him. "Mph!" the red head propped himself up on his elbows, "That's dirty fighting.   
Shame on you." Karri eyed him, watching for the same old trick as Reno's hand closed around   
a clump of dirt, "Anything goes, you should know that." Reno's hand loosened around the dirt.   
No good, she saw it coming. His nightstick lay a few feet away, unfortunately, at Karri's feet.  
A shrill, high pitch sound filled the air, signaling that the Turks were to move to Sector 4.   
"Damn," Reno muttered under his breath, "We'll finish this latter." He climbed to his feet   
grabbing his weapon in the process. Karri made no move to stop him, but remained alert and   
ready, "Latter..." Reno flashed her his trademark grin and as he walked away, Karri couldn't   
help but marvel at the playful look in his eyes. She was snapped back to reality, however, when  
Cindy came rushing outside and threw her arms around her best friend, "Karri are you alright,   
what happened?!" she demanded as she ushered Karri inside and closed the door. Cindy's mother,  
Martha, rushed over, Karri was part of the family to them, Martha called her daughter and Karri  
called her Mom. "Sweetheart are you alright?" "I, I'm okay Mum... and I think..." Karri shook  
her head, "Never mind, is there anything to eat Mum?" Martha nodded and handed them some gil,   
"Not here, but I just got paid so you can head to the store anytime."   
"Thanks, Mom. We'll go now since the Turks have left." Cindy replied.   
As Karri and Cindy left, Martha shook her head, "Thirteen and eleven years old,   
these girls shouldn't have to go through this." She looked at a picture of two teen aged   
girls and two boys on a run down table and sighed, "Kandy, Jake, Shawn... we always said we'd   
get rich and move to the country and raise our kids right... Why did they take you boys away?   
Why did they do this to me and Kandy?" Martha lit a cigarette and continued to mumble, losing   
herself in the past...  
  



	2. chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"How did you beat him? What happened Karri, tell me!" the questions burst from Cindy's mouth   
almost the second they shut the door and begun the walk to the store. Karri shook her head   
and sighed, "It was weird, I knew I couldn't beat him and so did he. I swept his feet out   
from under him and he started to use the old dirt trick, but he dropped it for some reason   
and just... talked..." Cindy looked oddly confused, "Why would a Turk do that?"   
"I don't know," Karri replied, "But the weirdest part was his eyes. Like he was playing   
with me or something..."   
"Weird," Cindy looked thoughtful, "I'm just glad you're okay... Are you going to tell your   
mom what happened?" she asked, as they turned the corner of the store and went inside.   
"No, she wouldn't care anyway. She'll probably just yell at me for it. I think I'll crash   
at your place a few days." Karri replied, grabbing a bag of chips and a drink. "Our floor   
is always open!" Cindy laughed, her favorite line, "Should I get a pizza too?   
They're only five gil, we have twenty." Karri nodded, "Sure, why not? We'll end up spending   
half the day here anyway. Its inevitable..." Cindy laughed, "We do spend too much time here,   
huh? Hey Shelly!" she called out to the woman behind the counter, "One supreme!"   
"Coming right up girls," Shelly replied. A few hours latter the girls were sitting at the   
tables near the store window, only a few slices of pizza were left, when a familiar face walked   
into the store. "Oh shat...Karri we have company," Cindy whispered, sliding down in her seat.   
Too late. Reno strolled over to the girls, smirking. Karri stood up wearily, hoping that this  
wouldn't lead to a fight, "You again." "Yeah," Reno laughed, sliding down in a seat between   
the girls seats. "Don't worry," he said, grinning up at Karri, "I'm off duty." Karri sat down   
hesitantly, "Why, why are you..."   
"Following you?" Reno finished for her, and leaned across the table, "Easy.   
We need new recruits and you're on this list. Turks will stop at nothing to get the job done...   
I know..." a hint of bitterness passed through his voice, "I'm trying to keep you from getting   
hurt or worse, for refusing..." "Like hell!" Cindy muttered, standing, "Lets get away from this   
ass, Kar." She said, walking out the door without looking back. Karri followed, but was   
stopped at the door. "Karri," Reno rested a hand on her shoulder, "If you walk out of here,   
you'll be hunted down just like I was." "They took you by force?" came Karri's startled reply.  
"When I was thirteen, three years of training, then when you turn twenty-one you can quit, or   
become a permanent member. Tseng, they took him from the street's too..." the red headed boy   
trailed off, dropping his hand to his side. Karri shook her head, "What about Cindy?   
Why do you want me?" She fought back the tears that burned her eyes. Reno's eyes softened,   
"We have a record of every fight you've been in or avoided, and how.   
You and your friend, you're quite a team..." he replied. Cindy made her way back into the   
store, puzzled, "Karri! Are you coming?" "You'll have everything you need... no more abusive   
mother..." Reno hurried on. Karri found herself staring into his eyes, he really wanted her   
to join, why? She shook her head, "No, not without Cindy, without my sister." "That's right,   
you take one you get the other. Lets go, Kar." Cindy pulled her toward the door. Reno watched   
them leave, "You take one you get the other..." the words echoed through his head.   
Of course, that was impossible, until Cindy turned thirteen. Two years, he didn't want to wait  
that long to see Karri again. There was something about that girl. He slumped back into his   
seat at the table and stared absently at the cold slices of pizza. Maybe Tseng would let him   
take over in keeping tabs on them.   
  



	3. chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
November 20, 2018, Cindy's thirteenth birthday had finally   
arrived. Karri and Cindy sat on the front steps of their school making plans for the day.   
Of course, they couldn't afford a party, but Martha had given them a few gil, and Karri had   
saved a few dollars from her various after school jobs over the past two years. "We could go to   
the Upper Plate. We have a hundred gil. We can get you some cloths," Karri suggested.   
"Or we can blow it all on food like you know we will," Cindy replied. "Or you could both come   
with me and I'll show you how to really party." Came an old familiar voice from their past...   
Karri jumped up and whirled around, "Reno!" The Turk leapt down from his perch on the buildings  
lower roof and flashed her a charming grin. 'Oh Planet, he's even more handsome than I   
remember...' Karri found herself thinking. Of course, Cindy and Karri had discussed joining   
the Turks, but that's all it had been at the time, a discussion. Cindy began shaking her head   
frantically, backing away, "No, no, no, not now, not now." She trailed off as Karri tried   
desperately to calm her down. "Girls, girls it's alright. You wont have to worry about a   
decision... At least not until tomorrow... I'm sorry," Reno said, turning so he wouldn't have to  
look them in the eyes. "Cindy, would it... would it be so bad, you think?" Karri whispered,   
so Reno couldn't hear, "You know, I like him, you know..." How could she refuse, Cindy was like   
her sister, but this man had been in the back of her mind for two years...  
"No..." Cindy replied, calming down a bit, "But, but what about Mom?! She's been sick, I cant   
run off now!" "She can be moved to the Upper Plate, a good doctor and a nice house. Shinra Inc.   
will take care of it." Reno looked skyward, his back still to the girls, "Heh... Karri, you   
know you've been stuck in my mind for two years strait..." Karri's eyes widened and she went   
silent. A hopeful look crept into Cindy's eyes, "A really good doctor? And we wouldn't have   
to pay for it?" Reno turned around and smiled at them, "The best, all covered." Cindy looked   
at Karri, "Together?" Karri found herself looking into Reno's eyes, she shook her head and   
looked at Cindy, "Forever," she replied, "Oh Reno..."  
"Yeah?" Reno replied, raising an eyebrow hopefully. "We're still going to the Upper Plate for  
Cin's birthday today, so dinners on you," Karri replied, poking him in the arm. Reno grinned   
and saluted Karri, "Yes M'am! But only if you be my date, of course." Karri smiled and said   
nothing. Cindy made a face at Reno's outfit, "...Maybe you should save your money in lessons  
on how to dress." Reno scowled at her playfully, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"   
"Nothing at all! Come on!" Karri interrupted, pushing Cindy down the last few steps and onto   
the sidewalk...  
"Ah! Hey watch it! I could have fallen!" Cindy exclaimed. Reno walked calmly down the steps   
after them, grinning, "Forget the Upper Plate... Have you girls ever been to the Gold Saucer?"   
"Wha! Really?" Karri and Cindy exclaimed at the same time, their eyes lighting up."   
Reno pulled a PHS from his pocket, dialed a number, and turned away. When he turned back he   
was grinning, "Go tell you mothers everything, then meet me at the Sector 3 gate...  
  



	4. chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Karri, now eighteen and with an engagement ring on her hand, stood impatiently waiting with   
Cindy, near the Sector 3 gate outside of Midgar. "Aw man," Cindy whined, tugging on her new   
uniform, "I cant believe they put me through all this! How can there be only room for four   
Turks?!" "Don't worry, first class is good. Just be thankful you don't have to wear this   
uncomfortable thing," Karri replied, looking down at her dark blue suit with distaste, "No wonder  
Reno wears his like he does... and where are they with that helicopter? The war isn't gonna   
wait." "I don't know what is harder to believe you're going to change you first name when you   
get around to actually signing that last form for the Turks or that you're gonna take Reno's   
last name." Cindy said. Karri laughed, shielding her eyes as the helicopter touched down a few   
feet away, "Yeah, I think I'll change it to Elena... Heh, Elena Danilies..." Tseng, Rude, and   
Reno were waiting for her. "Cin, if I don't come back..." "No! Cindy interrupted her, "don't   
say that! You'll come back and we'll laugh about it..." Karri smiled, even though she felt as   
if she would never see Cindy again, "Right... see you then... Sis." She waved and ran of to   
join the other Turks. Cindy watched her go as a feeling of loss clouded over her...  
  
  



	5. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Cindy looked in the mirror at her now short, blond hair, and sighed. She was twenty-two now,   
and no one was left. Her mom Karri... Reno took Karri's death as hard as she did, but then he   
became cold, uncaring... He'd recently been injured on the Sector 7 job by AVALANCHE, a rebel   
group. That had been the cause of her promotion to the Turks. She glanced down at the paper   
she still needed to fill out. All that was left was to sign her name... any name. For the   
longest time her emotions had run dry and hidden, her soul felt broken... but now, a name passed   
through her head. A name someone very important would have wanted her to take since she couldn't  
take it herself. 'I'll survive, I'll make you proud of me... Sis, but I cant do it... not as   
the little sister you knew...'  
She thought to herself, as she signed her new name, 'Cindy Kones died in the war with Karri,   
with her sister...' She walked down the hall and into Tseng's office, she had, had a crush on   
the Turk leader since she met him... Tseng took the paper and glanced over it, his eyes stopped   
on her signature, "Welcome to the Turks forever," he said, "Elena..."  



End file.
